


You know how to find me

by ilsasxx



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilsasxx/pseuds/ilsasxx
Summary: After the events of Rogue Nation.Ethan finds Ilsa.





	You know how to find me

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched Rogue Nation (for the 500th time) and I came up with this idea. It's my first time writing so be nice :)

Ethan arrived at his destination around 7 pm,he walked out of the car and stared at the well lit house.It was a cold fall evening in Florence.He spend reasonable amount of time looking for his friend,when he located her in Italy,it was a matter of mintues before he was on the way to see her. Ethan didn't want to stay in the cold much longer so he got all of his courage and decided to knock on the door of the house.He was reluctant,it was about 6 months since they captured Lane and Ilsa clearly suggested that she wants to see him again. Still he was scared of rejection,of possibility of fiding her with someone else.He didn't want to live with the fact that he never tried,all he could think about all those months was Ilsa.

He knocked on the door,he stood there for couple of seconds,he was already panicking,when the auburn hair beauty opened the door. She had a suprised look on her face that within second turned into a smirk.  
-"Hey" - Ethan said,after taking a breath  
-"Hey"-Ilsa returned with smile on her face. -"What brings you here?"  
-"Well you told me to find you"  
-"And you did....Please come in" She stepped back a little so he could come in.  
He looked around at the interior of the house,it was clean and quite old,he spotted a opened bottle of wine on the table.  
-"Would you like something to drink?" She offered.  
-"No thank you,I am driving"  
She looked at him with questionable look  
-"We both know you're not leaving this house any time soon,so have a drink with me"

He smiled at her,more relaxed this time.She poured him a glass of wine and handed it to him,their hands slightly touched.  
He took a sip of the wine as she watched him.She looked him deep in the eyes and he returned the look,that's all she needed,it was unspoken agreement,she knew what's going to happen next,so she took his glass and placed it on the table.Turned to him and without any hesitation.She kissed him,it started slowly,they were savoring each other and kissing like they were doing this their whole life.They kept on kissing and he broke away to catch a breath.  
-"You have no idea how long I wanted to do this"-He said slightly panting.  
This time he kissed her more aggressively,he wanted her.He licked her lower lip asking,when he sneaked his tongue into her mouth,they were fighting for dominance for a while,he won.  
His hand sneaked into her lower back pushing her closer to his chest,as Ilsa put her hands around back of his neck. They were kissing for a bit longer,when she directed him into her bedroom. The room was big and had a king sized bed.Everything was really organized.She wrapped her arms around Ethan’s neck as soon as they entered the room. Ilsa kissed him urgently,her hands buried on his hair,pulling a litte. He broke the kiss to take Ilsa's black shirt off. Leaving her with black lace bra. He looked at her breasts  
-"God you're so hot".  
Ethan kissed her neck.They had barely even started and she was already feeling weak. He brushed his hand teasingly against her ass.At the same time he grabbed one of her breasts.  
Their bodies locked together. Ilsa quielty moaned and started unbuttoning his shirt. She took it off, Ilsa's hands all over his chest, exploring his muscles and scars. Ethan smirked, holding her chin up.  
He moved his lips to her neck,sucking and marking her.Unzipping her pants,she helped him take them down and was standing in front of him in her underwear.She pushed him on the bed and straddled him,kissing his neck.  
-"Fuck" he gasped.  
He turned her,so she's laying on her back under him.He took her bra off,his tongue playing with her nipples,as she closed her eyes and threw her head back. His teeth brushing delicately on her skin. He quickly stripped her of the sexy black panties, throwing them over his shoulder.He passionately kissed her on the lips while his hand slowly wanderd across Ilsa's chest and down her abdomen,untill his hands reach the target between her thighs.Ilsa moaned against his lips as he started to glide back and forth on her clit. He suddenly slides two fingers inside her. His thumb making soft circles around her clit as his first two fingers slide gently in and out of her. He presses his lips to her ear and whispers -“mmm..you're so wet.”  
Ilsa grips his hair tighter. She sucks and bites at his lower lip.She can feel her orgasm nearing,bucking her hips.  
-“Ethan, please.” She throws her head back in whining.  
The sight of him working from between her thighs is enough to make her come.  
-"Come for me baby" he whispers  
Ilsa's moans fill the air,Ethan drank her as she came.He looked at her,she had slammed on the mattress with her eyes closed,breathless.  
He kissed his way to face her.  
-"Oh my god" she said panting -"I want you inside me"  
He adjusts on the bed and she can feel his erection pressing against her.His pants and underwear gone.She grips on the top of his strong shoulders and pulls him into a kiss. He sighs and thrusts himself inside of her. Ilsa groans loudly and digs her fingertips into his shoulders,as Ethan groans from his own pleasure. He starts to slowly rocks his hips against her,groaning as she wraps her legs on his waist.Ilsa matches his rhythm with her hips, kissing his neck. He searches for her lips kissing her full on the mouth. She moans against his lips as he thrusts in and out of her.  
-"Fuck yes,oh god.." - she moans,  
They both move together on the bed, moaning and groaning through their pleasure.  
-“You are so beautiful..,” he whispers,  
Ilsa grips his hair, feeling her another orgasm building as he thrusts in and out of her. She brings her other hand to his back, moaning as he sucks his earlobe into his mouth.  
-“Ethan…,” Ilsa moans as she comes, pressing him tighter against her skin,he soon follows her as he comes.His hips slow until he stops and he pulls out of you her before resting on his back. He adjustes so Ilsa's head is on his chest as he kisses top of her head.  
-"Why we didn't do this earlier?"- he says as his breathing calms down.  
-"I have no fucking idea,I guess now we have to make up for the time we lost" - She smiles and looks him in the eyes.  
He kisses her on the lips,slowly this time.  
Ethan runs his fingertips along Ilsa's back, sending shivers all over her body. Her energy was completely gone.  
-“See you in the morning?” he asked  
Smiling happily,she kissed his again and nodded.  
-“See you in the morning” she anserwed.  
Their bodies were relaxed and they fell asleep hugging each other,like they never intended to let go.


End file.
